Stranded
by Kuroi Karasu
Summary: The YGO cast get's stuck on an Island! Rated Pg for eeviill language and UN-approprate Truths or Dares in upcoming chapter! R&R Please! No Flames! KILL the flames..O.O
1. Super Object VS Malik!

STRANDED (MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! O_O )  
  
Kuroi Karasu (KK): HIO PEOPLES!!  
  
Peoples: O_________O *inches away*  
  
KK: O____o um..righty o then.  
  
Peoples: O_O *slowley back away into a plane*  
  
KK: *Waves at the plane* HIO PLANE!!  
  
Plane: O____O get her away from me!! *Takes off*  
  
KK: Man, must be the 352578 tuseday of the 23 month, of the 47256 year...^___^  
  
Random Reader: Um..there's no such thing....o_o  
  
KK: *AGASP* It's true!! My toaster told me so!!  
  
Reader: Is not!  
  
KK: LALALALALALALA!!! I'm NOT LISTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reader: o__O *Hops into a cab* GO GO GOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Cab: *Drives away*  
  
KK: um...okie dockie then. ANYHOO! Yay! This is my FIRST Fan Fic!!  
  
^______^_^_^_^_^_^ anyhoo......  
  
*silence*  
  
*More silence*  
  
*Faint sound of muching*  
  
KK: *Is seen muching chocolate bars* Chocolate..so good...oh! Your still here?? O_O! NOOO! Don't leave mmmmeeeee!!!! O____O  
  
Anyways, THIS YuGiOh fic is about the MAIN characters peoples getting stuck on an IIIIISSSSSLAND!! MWAHAHAHAHA...!! *Ahem* Anyhoo, um..er..ya..let's start off the story at Kaiba's boat..uh....yaught..How else are they gonna get standed??  
  
Yugi: I HATE you..¬_¬  
  
KK: I know! MWAHAHAHAHA..-Oh! One more thing!! Yugi! Do the disclaimer!!  
  
Yugi: O__O *Runs*  
  
KK: O__o right..then who's gonne do the diclaimer?  
  
Twinkies: *Appear out of..NOWHERE! mwahaha!!!* Hio there!!  
  
KK: ^__^ Twinkies! Do the disclaimer!!  
  
Twinkies: o_o ok.. KK does NOT own YuGiOh and NEVER will!  
  
KK: T___T  
  
Twinkies: O______O um..i mean, she might, someday!  
  
KK: T__________T  
  
Twinkies: (((O____________O))) Oh, and the WORLD! She'll rule that one day too!!  
  
KK: ^______^ YAY!  
  
Twinkies: *WHEW!* O__O  
  
KK: *Eats twinkies*  
  
Twinkies: AGH!!! NOO...dies..X_______X  
  
Random Person: Oh Billy Bob! Why? WHY?!?!  
  
Readers: O___O  
  
Dude! I'm, like using JAPANISE names, so, for all you unlikey people who don't know them:  
  
Tea: Anzu Yugi: Yugi Yami: Yami Ryou: Ryou Yami Bakura: Bakura Surenaty: Shizuka Joey: Jonouchi Tristan: Honda  
  
Malik: Malik Yami Malik: Marik  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boat..uh..Yaught: *leaving the dock*  
  
KK(Me!!! ^__^): Wait! Don't leave without me!!! *runs faster*  
  
Yaught: No! Must..leave..without her!! O__o  
  
KK: *Catches up with the yaught* You'll never leave on a trip without ME until I die! *Jumps  
  
on the boat stairs* MWAHAHA-  
  
Yaught: Dammit! I'll kill you! *Throws the ancher at her*  
  
KK: AHA-AHH! Noooo!! *Get's hit* X_____X  
  
Ancher: MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Yaught: Now, slave ancher, do my bidding!!  
  
Ancher: Hey...I'm not a SLAVE!! Screw you!!  
  
Yaught: Don't talk that way to ME!! T__T *Detaches ancher from itself and throws it into the sea*  
  
Ancher: Nooooo! *falls into the sea* Tell Mary...SHE SUCKS!! *Dies* X____X  
  
Yaught: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
KK: Um...yes, let's cut of this slightly insane boat-  
  
Yaught: Hey..that's not nice!!  
  
KK: Let ME do the talking, pile of rubble!  
  
Yaught: You're making me feel bad....!!  
  
KK: I've had up to HERE with your whining!! Go to your room!!  
  
Yaught: Waaaaaahhhhh... *Sails to his room, squishing random people on the way* You know, I can think of insults to, you-you..  
  
***Silence***  
  
***More silence***  
  
***15 minutes later***  
  
Yaught: POOHEAD!  
  
KK: O_O um...okay then. Now, let's cut off the insane boat, for it's laughing would take days to stop...Ooh! Ooh! Here comes my FAVEOURITE part of the story! The SQUIGGLES!!  
  
~~~  
  
KK: *Still on the ground, dead (kinda, I don know, I'm not a docter. I didn't go to medical school did I? DID I???!? I DIDN'T THINK SO!!) Twitching* X___X  
  
Seto: *Sees KK on the ground, twitching* Okay, who invited HER here?  
  
KK: *raises hand* X__X  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Island: *Can be seen from the boat*  
  
Yugi: Uh..Seto? We're getting kinda gettin close to that Island over there..*Points*  
  
Seto: Look, captin ovblius, this boat is state of the art, If it gets within 200 feet of a big object, it'll automaticly move around it.  
  
Yaught: Oh ya! That's right! Who's the BEST??! Oh ya! That's ME!! WOO HOO!! I-  
  
Seto: And if that dosn't work, we always have the ancher.  
  
Yaught: I-I can..I can... Oh crap..  
  
***Ten minutes later***  
  
Island: *Is closer*  
  
Yugi: O__O Um..it's pretty close...  
  
Seto: It's only 300 feet away...  
  
Island: *Is now 210 feet away*  
  
Seto: *Glares at the machine, waiting for it to say "automatic turning activated"*  
  
Island: *Is now 208 feet away*  
  
Seto: *Contines to glare*  
  
Island: *Is 205 feet away*  
  
Seto: T____T  
  
Island: *Now 201 feet away*  
  
Seto: T____T  
  
Island: *Is 200 feet away*  
  
Machine: MOUTHFUNCTION MOUTHFUNCTION!!  
  
Seto: O___O What?!  
  
Yugi: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Machine: DOWN! GOIN' DOWN! Huston? I'M GOIN' DOWN!! Tell my wife I lov- *dies*  
  
Seto: NOOOOO!! DAMN YOU E-BAY!!!  
  
Yugi: O___o;;;;;;  
  
~~~~~~*Meanwhile*~~~~~~  
  
KK: X___X  
  
Yami: *Gets a stick and starts poking her*  
  
KK: *Twitch*  
  
Yami: *Poke Poke*  
  
KK: (Oh, you wanna play THAT game eh?) *Twitch Twitch*  
  
Yami: O__O *Poke Poke Poke*  
  
KK: *Twitch Twitch Twitch*  
  
Yami: *Pokes her as light as can be*  
  
**Pause**  
  
**Pause**  
  
**Pause**  
  
KK: *TWITCH!!!!*  
  
Yami: O______O  
  
** That was...er...ODD! Now..**  
  
~~~~~~* Elsewhere*~~~~~~~  
  
Rabbit: *Eats a leaf* ^__^  
  
Hawk: *Is in a tree, awating to eat the bunny*  
  
Rabbit: *Has NO idea that it's the special on the McHawks menu. (Buy one, and get the second half off! Only $40.00!!)*  
  
Hawk: *Swoops down and catches the rabbit*  
  
Rabbit: O__O AGH....NOOO!! *Dies* X__X  
  
Hawk: *Comes back to the tree and begins to eat the bunny* ^___^  
  
Tree: *AGASP!* You're getting BLOOD on MY branch!! DIE!! *Eats the hawk and dead bunny*  
  
Readers: O__________o;;;;  
  
Tree: MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Chainsaw: *Suddanly appears* BWAhahaha!  
  
Tree: Oh...crimany..  
  
Chainsaw: THAT'S A BAD WORD! *Starts killing the tree*  
  
Tree: Nooooooo!! Tell..um...LONG LIVE SNACK TREATS!! *Dies* X___X  
  
Chainsaw: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Snake: *Eats the Chainsaw*  
  
Chainsaw: Nooooo!! Damn you snake! But I'll be back, I'll be back..MWAH- *dies*  
  
Snake: O______________o;;;;  
  
Reader: Okay, that SO didn't make sence..  
  
KK: I know! MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Reader: O_____O  
  
KK: eheheh...erm..ya..  
  
*~~~~~ELSEwhere~~~~~~~*  
  
Boat: *Is going to crash into the island*  
  
Seto: Come ON stupid machine! *hits it*  
  
Machine: X____________X  
  
Seto: Nooooo...Don't die on me!! *Sobs*  
  
Island + Boat: It's getting CLOSER!!! O_________o;;;  
  
Speakers: READ ALERT READ ALERT!! ABANDON SHIP!!! ABANDON SHIP!!!  
  
Yami: Oh my Ra, weareallgonnadieweareallgonnadieweareallgonnadie!!!!!!! *Runs in little circles like the sissy he is*  
  
Island: *Gets hit by the ship*  
  
Ship: AGH.....!! *Dies* X____X  
  
Island: O______O That...HURT!! Sry...hold it in..hold it in, don't let them see you cry..  
  
~Ten minutes later~  
  
Everyone: *Are on the island, by the boat*  
  
Seto: Oh...crap!  
  
Yugi: The boat...everything in it is destoryed...  
  
Seto: My machines..  
  
Jonouchi: My pizza....  
  
Honda: My corney jokes..  
  
Seto+ Yugi: we can live without the jokes.._  
  
Yami: O__O My chocolate!!  
  
Yugi: Um..I think loosing the chocolate was for the best..  
  
All but Yugi+Yami: Why?  
  
Yugi: Well...  
  
*~*~*~*~~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yugi: Wait, you mean you've NEVER tasted chocolate?  
  
Yami: Um...*thinks* no.  
  
Yugi: O__o man, that must suck..*Thinks* Oh! I'll let you try some! *Hand Yami a bar of Caramilk*  
  
Yami: I couldn't see any harm in that..  
  
Yugi: Now, don't eat it all at once or-  
  
Yami: *Has allready eaten the whole thing* What'd you say?  
  
Yugi: O___o well, maybe it won't affect him..  
  
*******5 minutes later********  
  
Yugi: Yami! Get down from that shandlear!!  
  
Yami: Fritawanaharafratakazarakakaru!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: O___o um.. *Pokes him with a stick*  
  
Yami: RRRrrr...*eats the stick*  
  
Yugi: O_______O *slowley backs out of the room*  
  
*******2 hours later********  
  
Yami: *Is in sugar withdrawl* Agh......... X___________X  
  
Yugi: I think I'll come back laaaattteeerr.... *Runs out of the house*  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Of Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
All but Yami+Yugi: O_______________O um....  
  
KK: *Looks at the boat* Well...maybe some of the stuff in the boat isn't runied, like my Tylenol.  
  
All but KK: Let's pray for that..O__o  
  
Anzu: *All starry eyed* You mean my book of friendship speaches may still be alive?? yay!  
  
Bakura+Ryou: Oh Ra/God no..  
  
KK: We better get our stuff out of the boat before it-  
  
Butterfly: *Lands on boat*  
  
Boat: *EXPLODES*  
  
Sound affect machine: KKKAAABBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!!  
  
All: (((((O______________O)))))  
  
Butterfly: NOT AGIAN...!!!*dies* X_____X  
  
Object: *Comes out of the explosion*  
  
Yugi: hey...loook! It's....SUPER OBJECT!!  
  
Object: O_______o;;;;; *comes closer*  
  
Malik: Hey, object! You fly slower then my grandmother on snail day!!  
  
Object: T______T *flys closer to Malik*  
  
Malik: (((O__O))) *Runs*  
  
Object: *Is about to hit Malik*  
  
KK: *Jumps between the object and Malik, unknowingly* Super Object?? WHERE?????!?!  
  
Object: O__O Noo! *hits the brakes*  
  
Brakes: X___X *Won't work*  
  
Object: *Slams into KK and falls to the ground*  
  
KK: Noooooo....X___________X *is uncontious*  
  
All but Malik + KK: Um....righty o then..O__o  
  
Malik: Oooh ya!! Objects: 3 Malik: ONE!! In your non-existent face!!  
  
Seto: *Sigh* We better get to work on making a raft to get us all home...- ___-;  
  
***** 1 hour later *****  
  
KK: *Is still out cold* X___X  
  
Raft: *Is finished*  
  
Seto: Good, we can finaly go home now.  
  
Anzu: Yes! We did it with teamwork and friendship, without friendship we-  
  
All but Anzu: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Puts Anzu on the raft and shoves the raft out the sea*  
  
Anzu: But... I thought we were friends...!!  
  
Honda: Wait! My corney jokes were in there!! NOOOOOO! *Jumps on to the raft..somehow..* There. *Grabbs jokes* oh..wait...I'm stuck on this raft..CRAP!  
  
Anzu: *GASP* Tristen! I knew YOU'D NEVER leave ME!! *hugs him*  
  
Honda: O___O Double crap!  
  
***Back at the Island***  
  
All but KK: O__O um...well..uh..  
  
Seto: O__o We might as well make a fire..  
  
** 10 minutes later **  
  
Gaint Fire: *With the magic power of peanut butter is made!*  
  
Wood: Nooooooooo! It burns...!! IT BURNS!!!!  
  
Everyone: *Is sitting down around the fire, not too close tho, come on, commen sence, I wouldn't know what the word means, cause I have NONE! MWAHAHA!!*  
  
Yami: All we need now is something to pass the time...any ideas?  
  
KK:*Suddenly regains contiousness* 7 minutes in heaven!! (1)  
  
All but KK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*Deep intake of air*- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! O______________O  
  
KK: ¬_¬ fine, how about...*thinks* Truth Or Dare??  
  
Yami: *Dosen't know what Truth Or Dare is* Sure!!  
  
All but KK and Yami: (((((O___________O))))  
  
Yami: *looks around* I think, I just, made the biggest mistake I've EVER made...O__o  
  
KK: Mwahahaha!!  
  
~*******************~  
  
KK: hahaha... so, that was my first Chappie!! yay! now, *points to reader* I need YOU to help me!!  
  
Reader: MEEEEE?? O__O  
  
KK: Yes...YOU! I need you to give me questions or dares to ask the YGO characters!! Which YGO character?  
  
Any one! Excpet Anzu an Honda, If you had been paying ATTENCHIN, they are..gone..ya, that'll do..*shifty eyes*  
  
Yugi: O___O this isn't gonna end well..  
  
Mwahahaha..now, REVIEW WITH THOSE QUESTIONS OR DARES! OR MAY EVIL MONKIES INVADE YOUR LIVING SPACE!!  
  
(1) For all those weird people who don't know what 7 minutes in heaven is;  
  
It's when 1 guy and 1 girl go into a dark closet for 7 minutes. It's usally played at parties. 


	2. Clash of the sandwiches!

KK: Yay! My SECOND chappie!!! ^___^ Now, where were we?  
  
Yugi: Uh...you were going to... send us home, no questions asked?  
  
KK: Oooh ya! The questions! Truth Or Dare! Thanx for reminding me!  
  
Yami: ¬__¬ Gee, thanks Yugi.  
  
Yugi: O__O But I didn't-  
  
KK: ^__^ Now now, don't be so modest, if you havn't reminded me I would have let you ALL go home.  
  
Yugi: O_O You're evil.  
  
KK: I get that alot...  
  
YGO cast: T______________T DIE YUGI! *Attacks him*  
  
Yugi: Eep. *Runs so fast it isn't even funny*  
  
Narroator: See Yugi run, run Yugi, RUN!!  
  
Yugi: O___o *Runs faster*  
  
Narroator: See Yugi jump, run Yugi, jump jump JUMP!!  
  
Yugi: *Becomes confused* __O  
  
KK: *With her awsome authoress powers, makes Yugi trip, and you thought I was gonna make him touch fabric softener, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!?! Well I tricked you! MWAHAHAHA!!*  
  
Yugi: *Falles* Nooooo...X__X  
  
Yugi Fan girls: *Suddenly appear* Aww...poor Yugi!!  
  
KK: Mwhahaha!!  
  
Yugi Fan girls: T__T Die KK!!  
  
KK: CRAP!! O_____O *Chants spell*  
  
Yugi Fan girls: *Become cheese*  
  
KK: MWAHAHA! *Puts cheese into backpack*  
  
ANYWAYS..  
  
YGO cast: He must be..SACRIFICED!! *Picks up Yugi and carries him towards a volcano*  
  
KK: O__o Um..I don't think so... *Makes Yugi appear beside her*  
  
Yugi: *AGasp!* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! *Hugs KK*  
  
KK: O_____O AGH! Yugi cooties!! *Pushes him off*  
  
All but KK: O_______o Cooties? What the Hell?  
  
KK: *Nodds* Yep, but only Yugi has them tho.  
  
Yugi: Do not!! Waaaahh...  
  
KK's sis (Jenna): *Pops out of nowhere* He does NOT!! *Takes ahold of Yugi's arm and begins to drag him away*  
  
Yugi: Yay! Wait...! Um... you can sacrifice me now. O__o  
  
KK: Um, i don't think so.  
  
Yugi: *Gets dragged away* Nooo...  
  
Jenna: ^____^ Come to my TEAPARTY... MWAHAHAHA!  
  
KK: Wait! We need him for my fic!!  
  
Jenna: Awww..*Lets go of Yugi's arm*  
  
Yugi: Oh ya! In in your face!  
  
KK: But you can have him LATER...  
  
Yugi: (((O_____O)))  
  
Jenna: ^___^ YAY! *Skips off to nowhere*  
  
Yugi: Let's just pray this is a LONG fic...O__O  
  
Cheese: KK dose NOT own Yugioh, all she owns is cheese, pop, pop cheese, cheese pop, and..peanut butter.  
  
KK: AND SUPER OBJECT!! Mine! T__T Stay away O_O!!! *Huggs Super Object*  
  
Super Object: O__O Help!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Narroator: Ah, what a lovely day, the sun is shinning, and birds are chirping..  
  
Birds: Moo.  
  
Narroator: O__o Well, at least the sun is shinning..  
  
Sun: T__T *Dims*  
  
Narroator: O__O The day is lovely..  
  
Day: Don't tell me what to do!! *Turns crappy*  
  
Narroator: Agh! I can't WORK with you people!! *Runs away*  
  
KK: Yes!! That WAS random!! Mwahahahaha!!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
KK: *Clapps hands all chibi like* Ok, who's gonna be the first to ask a question?  
  
All but KK: *Raises hand* ME MEEE!!  
  
KK: No volenteers? Ok, then I'll just go first!  
  
All but KK: (((((((O______________O)))))))  
  
KK: Now, who should I ask first?  
  
Bakura: Who sais we're gonna ANSWER the questions?  
  
KK: Mr. Sandwhich  
  
Jonouchi and Yami: Mr.Sandwhich? O__o  
  
Malik: *Is poking "Super Object" with a stick* Wha...?  
  
KK: *Walks over to Malik and grabbs "Super Object"*  
  
Malik: Heeeyy..  
  
Super Object: *Is a back/nap sack/pack attack of the sack!! O__o*  
  
Readers: Is a WHAT?!  
  
Super Object: O__O *Is a backpack*  
  
KK: *Picks up Super Object, well, let's just call it..uh..Bob!*  
  
Bob: GGGGRR!!  
  
All but KK: ((O___O))  
  
KK: T___T *Drops Bob*  
  
Bob: *Is dropped* Noo...*dies* X____X  
  
KK: *picks up Bob agian and opens the top and sticks her hands in Bob's insides!!*  
  
Readers: EEEEWWWWWWW!!!  
  
KK: He's a backpack! Sissys!! A BACK-PACK!!  
  
Readers: Oh...  
  
KK: T__T ANYWAYS...*Pulls out a cheese, YES CHEESE! (mwahahaha!!) Sandwitch!!*  
  
Sandwitch: O__o  
  
KK: LOOOKK! *Points to Sandwitch* It's MR.SANDWITCH!!  
  
Sandwitch: *Is poked* O__o;;;;  
  
Ryou: So?  
  
KK: SOOOO! THIS Sandwitch is the ONLY source of food!  
  
All but KK: (((O_____O))  
  
KK: Oh, this one and enough for everyone to have one..  
  
All but KK: *WHEW!* V__V  
  
*A Cheese sandwitch appears in each YGO characters hand*  
  
Jonouchi: FOOD! *Is about to eat it*  
  
Sandwitch: NOOO!! O__O Help!!  
  
KK: T__T *Makes his food dissapear*  
  
Jonouchi: HEEEYY...  
  
KK: No Eatey! Gorge N Feedy!!  
  
Marik: Gorge N Feedy?? What the hell??  
  
KK: T___T *Takes away Marik's Sandwitch*  
  
Marik: ((O__O)) I'll be good.  
  
KK: ^^ Yay. *Gives him back his sandwitch*  
  
Jonouchi: Heeey...What about me?  
  
KK: *AGASP!* WHO CARES!!  
  
Jonouchi: Waaahhh...  
  
KK: ANYWAYS!  
  
Fire: You say that a lot..  
  
KK: T__T Death to you!!  
  
Fire: ((O__O)) *Dims*  
  
All but KK: O__O Our fire..  
  
KK: Don't worry! I got flames...*Twitch twitch*  
  
Fire: O__o  
  
KK: YAMI! The flames...PLEASE!!  
  
Yami: O_O Um...one, from a..random.."Non-Reader"  
  
KK: T__T *Makes the non-reader appear beside her*  
  
Non-Reader: Where the hell am I??  
  
KK: T____________T DIE!! *Throws Non-Reader into fire*  
  
Non-Reader: AGH!! NO....*Burns* X____X  
  
Fire: *Is big*  
  
All: *Stare* *Blink* YAY!  
  
KK: ^__^ ANYWAYS!! In THIS Truth Or Dare game-  
  
All but KK: O__O Crap! She remebered!  
  
KK: T__T Let me finish..AnyHOO...In this Truth Or Dare game, if someone asks you a Truth or Dare question you HAVE to answer or....  
  
Bakura: ¬__¬ OR?  
  
KK:OOOORRR..No cheese sandwitch!!  
  
Bakura: What the hell? I can live without a sandwitch!  
  
KK: T__T *Turns Bakura into a Sandwitch*  
  
All but KK: O________O  
  
KK: But can you live AS a sandwitch?? Mwahahaha!!  
  
Bakura The Sandwitch: Hmph, sure, whatever..  
  
Jonouchi: *Looks at Bakura* OOO!! A BIG Sandwitch....!!  
  
Bakura The Sandwitch: ((O__O)) I'll be good..  
  
KK: ^^ Yay...*Turns him back*  
  
Bakura: O__o Note to self; Don't...say..ANYTHING...  
  
Ryou: O_O I'll do that also...  
  
KK: Ok! Let's start the truth or dare!!  
  
All but KK: (((O_____O)))  
  
~~~**Meanwhile**~~~  
  
Snake: Dum dee dee dee doo...  
  
Chainsaw: The time is...10:43!!  
  
Snake: O_____________________o;;;  
  
~~~**Back to Truth Or Dare!!**~~~  
  
KK: Ok, I'LL go first...and since people reviewed..YAY!! Such pretty reviews...O_O  
  
Seto: Go on...o_o  
  
KK: Oh! Anyhoo..I'll use the Truth Or Dares from the reviewers!! YAY!!  
  
All but KK: (((O_________O)))  
  
KK: Ok...*checks List*  
  
Bakura: O_O You can't check what's been eaten!! *Eats list*  
  
KK: O__O Right... *Pulls out another one*  
  
Bakura: _O *Eats that one*  
  
KK: What the..?? *Pulls out yet ANOTHER one*  
  
Bakura: T__T *Eats that one*  
  
KK: O___O You're hurting the trees!! *Pulls out another one*  
  
Bakura: T__T *Eats that one*  
  
KK: T______________________T *Pulls out another one*  
  
Bakura: T__T *Eats that one*  
  
All but Bakura & KK: O__o *Are watching this happen in horrer*  
  
KK: Stop...T__T *Pulls out another one*  
  
Bakura: Make me. *Eats that one*  
  
KK: Ok. T________________________________________________T  
  
Bakura: O______O *Cowers in fear*  
  
KK: ^__^ Yay, now! *Pulls out ANOTHER one* Now, I'll ask....Marik!  
  
Marik: ((((O_______O))))  
  
Bakura: Haha!  
  
KK: Marik! Truth...or Dare?? Bwahahaha!  
  
Marik: Um....er...uh...Truth! Wait! No! Dammit!  
  
KK: ^__^ Yay! Now, this question comes from..*checks* Ivy Raine. Who do you LOVE the most??  
  
Marik:O__O um.... T__T No one! *Grows fangs and hair like a warewolf and runs away*  
  
O_____________________O  
  
O____________o  
  
o_______O  
  
-_______-  
  
O______O  
  
All: Right....  
  
Ryou: Why do I see myself years from now in need of a physiatrist?  
  
KK: Aww...You're so cute!! ^____^ *Hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou: O__O!!!  
  
KK: Now! Since Marik...er...ran away..I'll go again!!  
  
All but KK: Why...WHY?!?!?!  
  
KK: Bakura! Truth or dare!! ^__^  
  
Bakura: ((O__O)) Um...truth...ya..  
  
KK: So fun! ^^  
  
All: O__o  
  
KK: Oookkkayy.. What do you think about butterflies??  
  
Bakura & Ryou: What the hell?  
  
KK: T__T ANSWER!!  
  
Bakura: O__O Well...  
  
*************~~~Flash back~~~********************  
  
Ryou: *Just sitting there in the grass* Dum dee dee dee doo..  
  
Butterfly: *Comes and lands in Ryou's hands*  
  
Readers: AWWW..^___^  
  
Bakura: *Gains control* O_O Butterfly!! DIE! *Squishes it*  
  
Butterfly: AGH....X_______X  
  
Ryou: *Regains control* O__O Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry...*Smooths out the butterfly's wings and gently throws him into the air*  
  
Bakura: *Gains control again* T__T DIE!! *Squishes butterfly to the ground*  
  
Butterfly: O___O X____X  
  
Ryou: *Regains control* O_______O SORRY!! *Puts butterfly in a little ambulance*  
  
Little ambulance: *Begins to drive away*  
  
Bakura: *Gains control* T_______T *Grabbs little ambulance and opens a portal in the ground* SEE YOU IN HELL! *Throws ambulance in portal*  
  
Little ambulance: O_____o X________x  
  
**********~~~End of Flashback~~~**********************  
  
All: O_____O Right.....  
  
Bakura: *Points to KK* YOU asked the question!!!  
  
KK: O_o I know...  
  
Bakura: Yay! Now it's MY turn! Mwahaha!!  
  
*Thunder crashes*  
  
KK's Friend(AK): *Appears out of nowhere* Doom.  
  
All: O_O  
  
AK: *dissapears*  
  
All: O___o  
  
Narrorator: RABID ANTS AND BEES!! Mwahahaha!!  
  
KK: O__________________O This is getting out of hand...  
  
Bakura: T__T My turn!! Now, who shall I ask..hm...  
  
KK: Wait! You must do a dare from the reviewers, or they'll kill me.. *Gets a chair and a whip* Back, BACK I SAY!!  
  
Reviewers: :P  
  
Bakura: They'll kill you? OKAY! Then I won't!!  
  
KK: O__O  
  
Bakura: Pharaoh! Truth or dare...?  
  
*Thunder crashes*  
  
Yami: O___o Um..dare! I'm not afraid!  
  
Bakura: T__T We'll see about that..I dare you to...make Yugi give you more chocolate!!  
  
All but Bakura & Yami: (((O_________________O))) CRAP!!  
  
Yami: O_o Ok..  
  
KK: Bakura? You know that dare was from a reviewer, right?  
  
Bakura: ___ Damn..  
  
Yami: *Walks over to Yugi* T___T CHOCOLATE! NOW!!  
  
Yugi: O___O Um...no!!  
  
Yami: Look, tiny! You better give me chocolate, or you'll never see the light of day agian!  
  
KK: O__o I never knew Yami could be such a bully..  
  
Yugi: (((O_____O))) Ok! OK!! *Gives Yami chocolate*  
  
Yami: ^^ *Eats chocolate*  
  
All: O__o *Wait in horrer*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KK: ^__^ Yay, the end of chapter two!!  
  
*Trumpets sound*  
  
KK: Sry I wasn't able to get alot of dares in..*Dodges pan* Hey! That could have hit me! Anyway, more reviews please... ^__^  
  
Person from Charles Dickens: More? MORE?! But there is no more!!  
  
KK: T___T *Kills person*  
  
Person: X___X  
  
KK: ^^ Anyhoo..um...if you review, you get...A COOKIE!! And if you give me a truth or dare to ask you get...TWO COOKIES!! Yay!! (::) --- Cookie!!  
  
Yugi: Oh..ya...a..COOKIE! (Sarcastic remark)  
  
KK: T__T You stay OUT of this! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I'm worken' on chapter 3!!  
  
Readers: YAY!  
  
KK: *Blink blink* ZZzzz-__-  
  
Pan: *Hits her*  
  
KK: @_____@ Agh..  
  
Flames WILL be used to fuel our fire, and people who GIVE me the flames, will be used to fuel our fire!! 


	3. ATTACK OF THE EVIL PUNS! Oo!

KK:YAY! My THIRD chapter..^__^ *Prances around*  
  
Yugi: O__o *Inches away* Too happy..  
  
KK: T__T You should talk Mr-I'm-everyone's-friend.  
  
Yugi: I resent that!  
  
KK: Oh, you wanna go?!?!  
  
Yugi: O_o  
  
KK: Come on little man! Let's get it on! T__T  
  
Yugi: O_o;;;  
  
KK: Hmm... I wonder how you keep on getting into the part of my story before the chapter even starts?  
  
Yugi: O__O I don know...*Dissapears*  
  
KK: O_- right....  
  
The Meep:*Appears* MEEEEEEPPPPP!! *Dissapears*  
  
KK: O__o Okie... anyhoo...um..ONE MORE TIME!! I do NOT own YuGiOh...or DO I???!?!?!  
  
*Dramatic music plays*  
  
Jenna: __ No you dont...  
  
KK: V___V Oh, ok...*sulks*  
  
Jenna: O__o you need a life...*dissapears*  
  
KK: Oookkkay....and thankies for all the pretty reviews.... *Hands out cookies* So pretty and shiney, but possibley TOO shiney, eh?...O.O  
  
Reviews: *shine with the power of 100 moons! MWAHAHAHA!*  
  
Reviewers: O__;;; NO! THE LIGHT!! *wears sunglasses*  
  
Sunglasses: *Can't take the light* Agh..NO! *dies* X__X  
  
KK: O_o um...okay, anyhoo, I'm SO sorry that I havn't updated in a while, I was grounded from the comp for a while...V__V  
  
Reviewers: T__T Not good enough!! *Hits KK with a dried out Jenna*  
  
KK: X__X  
  
Jenna: O____O X_____X @____@  
  
KK: O_o!! ROLL FIC! I've scared you enough. V__V  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
*Blip!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: *prances around* Where off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!!  
  
Malik: O___o I didn't think the chocolate would kick in so fast...  
  
Yugi: V__V This isn't the sugar, he just does if for fun...  
  
All but Yugi: O______O um....right...  
  
Yami: THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!! ^__^  
  
KK: *joins in* Because because because because....OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS THAT HE DOESSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
Jonouchi: And just when you thought KK would have a moleclue of sanity left...V__V  
  
*~~~ Inside KK's Mind ~~~*  
  
(Think of KK's mind as a house)  
  
Door: *Is unlocked*  
  
Sanity: *sneaks into the house*  
  
Insanity: Dum dee dee dee doo...*is sitting in very cluttered living room, watching T.V.*  
  
Sanity: *sneeks upstairs and starts cleaning the very un-organized house*  
  
Vase: *Is knocked over by Sanity*  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Vase: X____X  
  
Insanity: What the hell??? *Goes upstairs to check what the hell's happening*  
  
Stairs: *Are stepped on* AGH!! NOOO! O__O X__X  
  
Insanity: *Sees Sanity*  
  
Sanity: *Sees Insanity*  
  
Insanity: O__O AH! EVIL!! T__T *dragges Sanity by the sleeve out of the house and throws it out onto the driveway*  
  
Sanity: *Is thrown* X__X  
  
Insanity: And STAY out!!  
  
Sanity: She WANTS me here you know, she INVITED me in!!  
  
Insanity: You don't KNOW that!! T__T Now, get off the property, or I'll call the emotions police!!  
  
Sanity: O__O Um... *Runs like hell* BUT I'LL BE BACK!!  
  
*~~~ And There You Have It, A Once In A Lifetime Look, Inside KK's Mind ~~~*  
  
KK & Yami: *sings commercial songs* It's our, jingle for gold fish, the baked and not fried gold fish! The yummy snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off!!  
  
Seto: You know, that's not entirely true...  
  
Jonouchi: You mean to tell me that... they're FRIED... AND NOT BAKED?!?!  
  
Seto: Um...O_O  
  
Jonouchi: All those years....WASTED!! *sobs in corner*  
  
Seto: O____O No... what I mean is that they don't smile until you bite thier heads off...  
  
Malik: O__O *AGASP!* YOU LIE!! T__T  
  
Seto: (((O__O))) No...  
  
**********~~~ Flash back ~~~**********  
  
Baked and Not Fried Goldfish: *smiling*  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Baked and Not Fried Goldfish: * continues smiling*  
  
* Day later*  
  
Baked and Not Fried Goldfish: *Looks around* Man, I'm getting REAL sick of smiling...  
  
*Year later*  
  
Baked and Not Fried Goldfish: Aw screw this! *frowns*  
  
God: EVILLL GOLDFISH!! *Damns the goldfish to hell*  
  
Baked and Not Fried Goldfish: Agh!!! O__O NOOOOO!! *is damned* X__X  
  
*********~~~ End of flashback ~~~*************  
  
Jonouchi: *sob sob*  
  
Yugi: God damns Goldfish that don't smile...?? O__o  
  
Seto: Yes....YESS!! O__O  
  
Goldfish: *comes out of the water*  
  
Yami: *stops singing* AGASP! A fish!! *runs towards the fish*  
  
Fish: AHHHH! CRRRAAAPP!! O___O  
  
KK: *stops singing also* Nooo...! GOLDIE!!  
  
Yami: *runs towards the fish* You're MINE! *tripps on puddle*  
  
Fish: O____O whew...  
  
Yami: *head falls in puddle* @__@ *Drowns* X__X  
  
Puddle: O__O!!! *Is now in need of counseling*  
  
Malik: *points to fish* Damn you fish and your evil ways!! T____T  
  
Fish: MWAHAHAHA! *swims away*  
  
KK: O__o gee, and it was Yami's turn for the truth of dare...  
  
Bakura: Then it's MY turn........ AGIAN! MWHAHAHA! *thunder crashes*  
  
All but Bakura: (((O____O))) Evil....  
  
Bakura: }: D Ahaha ahahahahahaha!! (Mandark laugh)  
  
*~Hour later~*  
  
Bakura: *Is still laughing evily*  
  
All: (((O___O)))  
  
*~Another hour later~*  
  
Bakura: *Is still laughing evily*  
  
All: ((O__O))  
  
*~Two hours later~*  
  
Bakura: (You guessed it) *Is still laughing evily*  
  
All: T__T  
  
Bakura: Ahaha..aha..O_o  
  
KK: JUST...go!! T____T  
  
Yugi: *Is still scared from 4 hours ago* O__O  
  
Yami: *Is still dead* X__X  
  
Sun: *Is still shining*  
  
Clouds: *have moved* O_O  
  
Malik: *shakes head* It can't be true...Baked and Not Fried Goldfish SO smiles back until you bite their head of...! T__T  
  
Readers: *Appear* WE WANT DARES!!  
  
KK; It's all about you, isn't it? You you YOU!! It's what YOU want!!  
  
Readers: T__T *Throws KK in water*  
  
KK: *Is thrown* O____O  
  
Readers: *Dissapear*  
  
KK: *Lands in water*  
  
Water: *Is hit* X___X *SPLASH!*  
  
KK: @__@ *Is wet*  
  
Person in water: *Is hit also* Ow....X__X  
  
KK: *With her awsome authoress powers, makes her and the person appear on the land, dry*  
  
Person: O__o  
  
Yugi: Wait! *points to person* It's...HIM!!  
  
***~ Meanwhile ~***  
  
Anzu & Honda: *Are still on the raft*  
  
Seagull: *Lands on the boat* HAHA!  
  
Anzu: *Is withered and dead* X__X  
  
Seagull: ((((((((O______O))))))))) AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *is now scared for life*  
  
Honda: O_o um...*swims towards the island and drowns in the prosses*  
  
Seagull: O___O Evil....*flys away*  
  
***~ Back On The Island ~***  
  
Yugi: It's...HIM! T__T  
  
Person: (((O___O)))  
  
Seto: Um...who??  
  
**********~ Flash back~***********  
  
*Thunder crashes*  
  
KK's Friend(AK): *Appears out of nowhere* Doom.  
  
All: O_O  
  
AK: *dissapears*  
  
All: O___o  
  
*********~End of Flashback~***********  
  
AK: YES, IT IS "I"!  
  
Jonouchi: Your name is "I"? KOOL! I Wish that was MY name, but nnnooo...my mom had to pick JONOUCHI! I mean, what KIND of name is JONOUCHI??? It sounds like a dishwasher....O__O  
  
AK: O_o Actully, my name ISN'T "I", it's CN5!!  
  
[Insert "OOoo" 's And "Aaahhh..." 's here]  
  
Seto: Gee, that's nice, but there's only problem with that!  
  
CN5: What?  
  
Seto: WE DON'T CARE!  
  
CN5: T_______________T Die!  
  
Seto: ((((((O_____O)))))) *runs*  
  
Malik: Uh, he's getting away....O__o  
  
CN5: No need in running! *Prays* Oh God, please help me smite my enemy!  
  
Seto: *Get's stuck by lighting* Ow....O_O X__X *falls to the ground, roasted*  
  
CN5: YAY!  
  
Everyone: *inches away from CN5*  
  
CN5: Hey! GET BACK HERE!  
  
Everyone: O__o *inch back fearing for life*  
  
KK: ANYHOO! We-  
  
CN5: KK! My GOOD Friend! Thanx for saving me from the evil starfish in the sea...^__^  
  
KK: O_O Don't menchin it...  
  
Bakura: Now...who shall I ask...??  
  
KK: Oh, yes, it's YOUR turn still, isn't it...O_o  
  
CN5: OOOhh...Truth Or Dare! KOOL! *Helps himself to 200 CHEESE sandwitches and sits down by KK (I Don't know where all that food goes...O__O)*  
  
Bakura: *aHEM*  
  
CN5: *Hits Seto over head*  
  
Seto: X______X  
  
All: (((O___O)))  
  
KK: O__o He seems to have a grudge agianst Seto....  
  
Bakura: Oh god, stop inturpting! KK! T__T  
  
KK: O__o  
  
Bakura: Truth...or DARE!! T__T  
  
KK: DARE!  
  
Bakura: I dare YOU to...uh...um...Act NORMAL for an HOUR!!  
  
KK: (((O_____O))) You ask for the impossible!!  
  
Bakura: I KNOW! Mwahahaha!  
  
Jonouchi: You know, I have to agree wit' KK, she CAN'T act NORMAL for an hour... even WITH all the peanut butter in the world...V__V  
  
(Ya, that's right, you heard me, PEANUT BUTTER! Got a problem with that??? Then go eat grass!! T__T)  
  
Bakura: T__T *turns Jonouchi into a teddy bear with wings (Think Kero, only bigger)*  
  
All but Bakura: (((((((((O______________O)))))))))  
  
KK: Um...O_O  
  
Jonouchi: But I don' wanna be a bear....WWWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
All but Jonouchi: O__O T____T Shut up...!  
  
Jonouchi: V__V  
  
Bakura: Now, KK! Do the dare!  
  
KK: O__o I don't think I can, but I'll try acting normal. *Trys* Waoh, I CAN act normal.....O_____O  
  
CN5: Crap, that's means I owe the socks 10 bucks....NOOOOOO!! PHILLIP! *huggs nickel*  
  
*~5 minutes later~*  
  
KK's Mind: *is overloading form being normal* (((O____O)))  
  
Yugi: O__o this isn't gonna finish well...  
  
KK's Mind: *Short circets*  
  
KK: O__O @__@ X____X  
  
Ryou: *Stare* *Blink* YAY! God has answered my prayer!!  
  
CN5: That means that THREE people are out cold...O__o  
  
Bakura: Well, since my dare didn't work, I get to go...AGAIN!! MWAHAHA....  
  
All: O__O Wait... *aren't that scared* T__T  
  
Bakura: Ahaha...ha..aha...um...ya...O_o  
  
Ryou: Oh for GOD'S sake, just go and get it over with...*eats cheese sandwitch (Dude, I don care how you spell SANDWITCH "I" spell it the way "I" want to! T__T)*  
  
Sandwitch: X____x  
  
CN5: No...SANDWITCH! Why? WHY?!?! It was too soon! TOO SOON!  
  
Sandwitch: O______O Oh...wait....I'm suppost to be dead...X___X  
  
Bakura:O__O  
  
Ryou: O__o  
  
Bakura: Ryou! Truth, or DARE! BWUAHAHA!  
  
Ryou: Um...DARE!  
  
Seto: How come everyone chooses dares?? O__o  
  
CN5: O__O AH! EVIL SETO HAS RISIN FROM THE GRAVE!! *Hits Seto with Mallet several times*  
  
Seto: O_O!!! X___X  
  
Yugi: Um...ok...O_o  
  
Jonouchi: BUT I DON WANNA BE A BEAR! WWWAAAAAHHHHH!!  
  
Bakura: T_______T  
  
Jonouchi: O__o *sniffle*  
  
Bakura: T__T  
  
Jonouchi: *is quiet*  
  
Bakura: ^__^ Now, RYOU! This dare has TWO parts!  
  
Ryou: Like the top and the bottem?  
  
All but Ryou: *groan* [insert pun bashing here]  
  
Bakura: T__T No...I mean, first! You're gonna have to act a little bit evil for a while!  
  
Ryou: O__o I can do that!  
  
Bakura: Now, in the mind of being a little bit evil, you must KILL a butterfly!!  
  
Ryou: O_____O Nooo.....!!  
  
Butterly: *Lands in Ryou's hands*  
  
CN5: That was oddly handy...O__o [insert groan for evil pun here]  
  
Bakura: Now, KILL IT! T__T  
  
Ryou: *Puppy dog eyes* O_O  
  
Bakura: T______T Now!  
  
Ryou: *tightly shuts eyes while slowley closing hands to squish butterfly*  
  
Butterfly: O_____O  
  
Bakura: Oh, god THAT'S not how you do it! *Grabbs Butterly and squishes it*  
  
Butterfly: (((((((O____O))))))) X________X  
  
Yugi, CN5 & Ryou: *Are scared for life* O____O  
  
Giant Butterfly: *Was watching while this evil event happens* O__O GORGE! T__________T *Flys towards Bakura*  
  
Bakura: (((O____O))) CRAP! *runs*  
  
Giant Butterfly: *Picks up Bakura and starts to fly away with him*  
  
All: O______________________O!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KK: And there you have it, CHAPTER 3!! ^__^  
  
Readers: Um, what's with the giant butterfly....O__O  
  
KK: T________T  
  
Readers: O__o  
  
KK: Sry for this LONG time before an update, you see, my last couple of weeks went like this:  
  
KK: *sitting there, doing nothing*  
  
Test: *Pops out of nowhere* HI! I'M A QUIZ!!  
  
KK: O______O AAAGGGHHHH!! *pulls out a gun and shoots it*  
  
Test: O__O There's more of us, where I came from...*dies* X__X  
  
KK: O__O!!! AGH! *runs in little circles* THE QUIZES! THERE OUT TO GET ME!!  
  
Tests: *Are written by KK*  
  
KK: *fails* O_O No....T___T Evil quizes!  
  
Quizes: MWahaha! *dissapears*  
  
Parents: KK! How DARE you fail quizes!! T_______T You're grounded!!  
  
KK: O_____O AGH! NOOOOOOO!! But my readers will KILL me if I don't update my story!!  
  
Parents: Then maybe you'll learn a lesson for next time if they do that!  
  
KK: O___o  
  
There you have it! My last week or weeks, how ever you want to put it. Plus I've been eating candy for a while, but that's another story!  
  
REVIEW WITH DARES AND TRUTHS FOR OUT FELLOW PERSONS!! OR MY EIVL MONKIES INVADE YOUR KITCHEN!! T___T  
  
More reviews=FASTER UPDATES & MORE COOKIES FOR ALL!!! ^___^ 


End file.
